A Mid Summer Stargate Dream
by LittleVala
Summary: A play off of Shakespeares A Mid Summer Nights Dream. Rewritten to be easier read as well. R


**Name:** A Mid Summer Stargate Dream

**Disclaimer**: I don't own stargate, or it's characters. I put them away nicely when I'm done, and I also have rewritten A Mid Summer Nights Dream only for fan fic. I don't own it either. GO SHAKESPEARE!

**A/N**: I was reading this in class and I thought I could put that stargate characters into it. R&R. It's also in script form. I'm also bringing back Kowalski…deal with it.

**Rating:** pg-13

Characters:

Lysander- Jack

Hermia- Sam

Helena- Vala

Demetrius- Daniel

Egeus- Jacob Carter

Theseus- Teal'c

Hippolyta- Ishta

Oberon- Kowalski

Titania- Janet

Bottom- General Hammond

Everyone else in the play is just random USAF men/women around the building

**Theseus/Teal'c**- Fair Ishta, our wedding hour  
is coming quickly; four days until: but, O, how slow those four days take.  
Desires, of mine linger

**Hippolyta/Ishta-** Four days will quickly pass

Four nights we will quickly dream away

Patience, Dear Teal'c

**Teal'c- **Go, Philostrate,  
Stir up the Jaffa youth to merriments;  
Awake the energetic and nimble spirit of jollity;  
Turn sadness forth to funerals;  
The pale companion is not for our ceremony.

_Philostrate exits_

Ishta, I wooed thee with my sword,  
And won thy love, doing thee injuries;  
But I will wed thee in another key,  
With splendor, with triumph and with reveling.

_Enter Egeus, Hermia, Lysander, and Demetrius_

**Egeus/Jacob- **Good morning fair lord Teal'c!

**Teal'c- **Good morning to thee, what news does thy bring?

**Jacob-** I, come with a complaint  
Against my child, Samantha.  
Come forth, Daniel. My lord,  
This man hath my consent to marry Samantha.  
Come forth, Jack: and my gracious duke,  
This man hath bewitched my child;  
Jack, thou hast given her rhymes,  
And interchanged love-tokens with my child:  
Thou hast sung to her,  
With verses of feigning love,  
And stolen the impression of her fantasy  
With bracelets, rings, and things  
Knacks, trifles, and messengers  
With cunning thou hast taken my daughter's heart,  
Turned her obedience, which is due to me,  
To stubbornness: and, my gracious duke,  
Be it so she; will not here before your grace  
Consent to marry with Daniel,  
I beg the ancient privilege of Jaffas,  
As she is mine, I may do with her as I like:  
Which shall be either to this gentleman  
Or to her death.

**Teal'c- **What say you, Samantha? Be advised fair maid:  
To you your father should be as a god;  
One that composed your beauties. I say  
Demetrius is a worthy gentleman.

**Hermia/Sam- **So is Jack!

**Teal'c- **Not to your father, only to you.

**Sam- **If only father would look with my eyes.

**Teal'c-** Rather you must look with your eyes at his judgment

**Sam-** your grace pardons me.  
But I beseech your grace that I may know  
the worst that may befall me in this case,  
if I refuse to wed Daniel?

**Teal'c-** Death, or marry Daniel.

**Sam-** Then I for one, will most likely choose death

**Teal'c-** do not decided here. Go back to your home, and decided there. Take thy time. And come back on the new moon with your response

**Demetrius/Daniel-** Samantha, relent. And Jack, stop thy crazy talk and go on. For she is mine as we all know.

**Lysander/Jack-** Daniel, you have her father's love, just marry him, and let I, who has Samantha's love, marry her.

**Jacob-** Scornful Jack, true he does have my love. But she is also mine, and I give her to him!

**Jack-** I am lord, as wealthy and good as him. I have fair Samantha's love, and Daniel had Vala's. He's a heartbreaker of every sort, he only broke poor Vala's heart to be with another woman that doth not love him, but instead hates him.

**Teal'c**- I must confess, you're pleads are great, but she is not mine, she is Sir Jacobs to do away with. Ishta come we have matters to speak of. Daniel and Jacob leave.

_All but Jack and Sam leave._

**Jack**- Now what my love?

**Sam**- We will run. Tonight, into the forest. Meet me there dear Jack. We will run away and unite together in another land where rules are different.

**Jack**- yes this would work. I have a widow aunt we could stay with in another land. Fair Samantha, you're bright and fair. Look here comes Helena.

Vala enters 

**Sam**- Fair Helena, god speed!

**Helena/Vala**- fair you say is I? Then why does Daniel love your fair? If fair were like a catching sickness, I would catch yours. Teach me fair Samantha how you wooed Daniel's heart.

**Sam**- I frown upon him, yet he still loves me.

**Vala**- Your frowns would teach my smiles suck skills.

**Sam**- I give him curses yet her gives me love. The more I hate him the more he follows.

**Vala**- The more I follow the more he hates me.

**Sam**- His madness is no fault of mine

**Vala**- none but your beauty.

**Sam**- Well he no more will see my face. For tonight dear Jack and I will runaway to his widow aunt in another land. But keep quiet fair Helena. Now dear Jack you must flee, and we will meet tonight in the woods.

Exit Sam 

**Jack**- I will fair Samantha

Exit Jack 

**Vala**- How happy others can be. She thinks me fair as she. Demetrius thinks not. I shall go now, and tell him of the plan. He will appreciate me then, for my loyalty to him.

Exit. End Scene 1 

**  
**


End file.
